Kurdran Wildhammer
Wildhammer dwarf | creature = Humanoid | level = 70 | character = Gryphon Rider | affiliation = Wildhammer Clan, Alliance Expedition, Sons of Lothar | faction = Alliance | occupation = Thane of Wildhammer Stronghold, former Chief Thane of the Wildhammer Clan, Gryphon Rider of Northeron | location = Wildhammer Stronghold, Shadowmoon Valley | status = Alive | relatives = Khardros Wildhammer (ancestor), Falstad Wildhammer (brother), Maz Drachrip (hereditary successor) | companions = Sky'ree}} :In Shadowmoon Valley, legends fly on the winds. Kurdran Wildhammer is a level 70 quest ender located in Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley. He ends the quest . Biography Kurdran Wildhammer — Gryphon Rider of Northeron (WC2E) — was the Chief Thane of the Wildhammer Clan, and the Hinterlands During the Second War, the Orcish Horde led by Orgrim Doomhammer invaded the Wildhammer homeland. Kurdran was one of the first dwarves to spot the invaders and initiate battle. Soon he was aided by the forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron, and together they fought the bloodthirsty horde. Kurdran pledged his and his kingdom's aid to Anduin Lothar after the human Alliance aided them in forcing the invading orcs and forest trolls out of their homeland. Kurdran and his loyal steed, the gryphon Sky'ree, became legendary during the war, battling over land and sea as well as the air; lending aid to Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. He left the Second War with nine slain dragons to his credit. After the war ended, Kurdran remained with the Alliance as a scout, his service proving invaluable to the Alliance war effort. Upon hearing that Deathwing had breached the Dark Portal into Draenor, Kurdran was only too eager to serve as scout and warrior for the Alliance Expedition to Draenor, and thus commanded the Gryphon Rider Division. Though Kurdran was captured during the raid on Auchindoun, he was rescued by the Alliance and met his vengeance upon those who imprisoned him. When Ner'zhul opened his unholy portals on Draenor, Kurdran elected to remain with his comrades and ensure that the Dark Portal was sealed to prevent it from harming Azeroth. For twenty years, he was believed dead, and immortalized in stone with his friends in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind. Today, contact between Azeroth has at last been reestablished, and he now leads Alliance forces in Shadowmoon Valley. Personality Kurdran is well liked by his friends for his jolly personality and love for battle. He is a fierce warrior and does not like to be seen as a weakling, insisting to fight on despite being heavily wounded. Danath Trollbane was likely one of his closest friends and was wiped into frenzy hearing Kurdran's apparent death. Unlike many Wildhammers, he is not hostile towards wizards and spell-casters. Kurdran in World of Warcraft Kurdran and Sky'ree survived the destruction of Draenor and, after joining forces with the Naaru, have taken up residence in Outland. Kurdran is the Thane of Wildhammer Stronghold, the Alliance outpost in Shadowmoon Valley, west of the Black Temple. Though he does not start any quests, Kurdran ends . Valley of Heroes Monument Gallery image:Kurdran2.jpg|Kurdran art from Warcraft II image:KurdranW2.jpg|Kurdran in Warcraft II image:Kurdranwar2.JPG|Kurdran in Warcraft II image:Kurdran-wildhammer.jpg|Kurdran in Wildhammer Stronghold es:Kurdran Wildhammer fr:Kurdran Marteau-Hardi Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Wildhammer dwarves Category:Game characters Category:Shadowmoon Valley NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters